My dad is a what!
by whatsinyourwallet
Summary: I'm sam puckett me and my two best freinds are demigods and my other freind is half goat thats normal right? Percabeth,Seddie, Jason/piper, Cibby
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic so be nice. This takes place after the lost hero but they'll be percabeth,seddie,cibby and piper/jason in the story

* * *

><p>Life really sucks sometimes. Oh you don't believe me, you think I'm being dramatic? Well tough chizz because it's true and as for dramatic well I'm pretty sure once you read this you'll see what I mean. I'm Samantha Puckett but call me Sam or else I'll pound you into next week. Anyways I'm Sam Puckett web show co- host, president of the pork lover association, and any teacher's worst nightmare. Am I a troubled kid? You could say that if you count living in the worst neighborhood in all of Seattle and being the bane of all my teachers' existence. Anyways my life was going good so far I had three awesome friends well four if you counted Spencer. Until that day in school where I got into this whole mess. It started out like any other school day me giving out Texas wedgies or getting in trouble you know the usual. When I finally got to the last class of the day after the hour long lecture from Principal Franklin that I mostly slept through. Some bull crap about having the potential of being a great leader. <em>Whatever<em> _like I could ever be a leader, psh yeah right!_ I'm thinking about this when I go to my last class of the day. I sit by my best friend Carly Shay her brows furrow in concentration as she studied for no doubt that test we were about to have.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Carly" I said in a monotone voice. I'm not really paying attention my ADHD tends to make me do that. Yeah I have ADHD and dyslexia I'm the only one out of the four of us that has both. Gibby has none, Carly has dyslexia but it's not as severe as mine and Freddie has ADHD but he's medicated for it my mom spends all her money on these so called "special vitamins." Yeah right stupid crack heads.

"Wow Sam don't get all exited on me!" she rolls her sarcastically but I can see the worry in her eyes. She acts like a mom towards me sometimes a lot of people would hate it if their best friend got all motherly on them but I don't mind. I mean I can take care of myself but it's nice to have someone who's like family to you.

"What's wrong? Where were you last hour?" I sighed heavily I wasn't looking forward to this lecture._ Might as well get it out of the way now. _

"I was in Ted's office he says if I don't get it together soon he's going to have to expel me." I close my eyes and wait for the explosion. When it doesn't come I open my eyes slowly she just stares at me with her mouth wide open. I'm sure I'm in for it when I relize someone likes me up there cuz right when she's about to unleash her Carly wrath on me my savior appears.

"Hey Carlayyyyy!" Gibby say and kisses her I watch amused as my best friend turns to jelly at the hands of this weird boy.

She giggles and I roll my eyes "oh Gods kill me" I'm not quite sure why I added the s at the end but it sounded good. Carly looks at me and narrows her eyes.

"Oh I may not be a god but I know what I wa-"

"What's up muchas?" I roll my eyes there's Freddie the only guy who can make me feel all giddy and girly and UGH! I hate him for it to. I'm Sam Puckett I can't have these feelings for my best guy friend. Yeah I said it I'm in love with Fredward Benson the nerdy tech boy ugh I hate myself.

"Sam you okay." He touches my arm in an attempt to jar me from my thoughts and I like the feeling of his arm on my shoulder a little too much so I do the only normal thing I can do. I grab his arm twist it behind him and flip him.

"Sam what was that for!" I shrugged

"You bored me." He looks really mad and I feel sorta bad until he says it.

"Why do you have to be so stupid? All you do is hurt people! No wonder no one cares about you. Your own mom doesn't even want you that's why she drops you off at Carly's all the damn time! You aren't worth anything Carly and Gibby got accepted into Princeton and I'm going to M.I.T where the hell are you going huh? Exactly because your nothing and you're probably going to turn into a stupid drunk just like your fucking mother." I hear Carly gasp somewhere far of but right now I'm just staring at Freddie as his eyes widen.

"Oh my God Sam I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that." At least I think that's what he said because I was so mad no not mad Furious. I was so furious my mind went blank and I felt something in the air crackle and then I heard a loud boom and I'm lying on the floor with the jackass five feet away from me and some weeds wrapped around my waist pulling me down and keeping me from beating Freddie to a bloody pulp. I'm a little confused a because I'm wondering how in the heck is there a wild weed in a freaking school building. I hear snippets of conversations but they don't register all I know is that I'm in trouble.

"Did you see that?"

"Bright flash!"

"He just flew back."

"Dude that weed just grabbed her." That's when the hideous Mrs. Briggs walked in and she smiled but this wasn't a oh you children crack me up smile. No it was an I've got you now and now I'm going to kill you smile and I felt my skin crawl. She pointed a gnarled finger at Gibby, Carly, Freddie, and I.

"You ruffians meet me in the hallway!"

"But Mrs. Briggs!" Carly, Freddie and Gibby protested loudly I just smirked.

"OUT!" Briggs voice reverberated of the walls and we scampered out of the classroom pretty quickly. Even I know that Mrs. Briggs is royally pissed and I feel bad about it but there's a certain line you don't cross and Freddie crossed it. I can't help but wonder why I have that feeling though. The feeling I always get before a fight or the feeling I get when something bad happens. I learned a long time ago to trust my instincts so I step forward and push my three friends behind me. Yes even Freddie I know I should hate him right now and I do in fact as soon as we get out this mess I'm going to body slam him. Right know I'm sorta of occupied right now though.

"Well what do we have here?" Mrs. Briggs says and she sniffs the air around us.

"Ok lady why don't you just give me detention instead of sniffing around my friends."

"Shut up!" she screeches like always but her voice has some type of inhuman screech that made all of us cover our ears. Then she resumes sniffing us and I keep my mouth shut this time.

"I smell one satyr and two normal demigods" she steps up to me and puts her nose to my neck what is this chick's problem "and a powerful demigod mmm looks like my patron will thank me greatly."

"Oookay when are the guys in white coming to take you to the happy hotel." Carly replies she looks really freaked out and I can't blame her but still why the word demigod stirs something inside of me.

"SILENCE!" she screeches and again we have to cover our ears. That's when things started to go south. She wasn't human anymore and no I don't mean she tortured us or something I mean she was growing into a monster. Her hands elongated and turned to brass clawed hands, her teeth got longer until the turned to fangs and her hair starting moving and hissing like snakes…

* * *

><p>yeah i know sucky cliffhanger... please reveiw!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so thanks for the reviews you guys! I don't even legally own my car yet what makes you think I own icarly or pjo?

* * *

><p>"SILENCE!" she screeches and again we have to cover our ears. That's when things started to go south. She wasn't human anymore and no I don't mean she tortured us or something I mean she was growing into a monster. Her hands elongated and turned to brass clawed hands, her teeth got longer until they turned to fangs and her hair starting moving and hissing like snakes.<p>

We were paralyzed until Gibby took of his pants and threw it at her face. Yeah I'm not kidding this nub threw a pair of pants in a freaking monsters face he may not be smart but I got to admit the kids got guts.

"RUN!"Gibby said while he took Carly's hand and ran away leaving me and Freddie standing there with snake face. So we ran and caught up to them with Briggs hot on our tail.

"What-the-hell-is-that-thing?" Freddie says breathlessly I nod a little as we duck into an alley outside of the school.

"It's Medusa." Gibby says gasping for breath.

Carly gives him a confused look "Who?" she looks down at his feet "OH MY GOD!"

"Shh! Snake face might hear us!" I yell but Carly keeps starting at Gibby's feet so I look down on them to and oh my god I'm about to say something when Carly beats me to the punch.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE HOOVES!" Carly looks like she's about to faint so I make her sit down.

Gibby turns red and looks at his feet err hooves "I'm a satyr and your protector." The three of us look at each other before bursting out in fits of laughter. I mean I know that we have a crazy physco teacher after us but come on Gibby protecting us. Yesterday I had to stop this doof butt from getting Texas wedgies from a fourth grader!

"What are you guys laughing about?"

"Uh sorry Goat butt." He frowns at his new nickname I'm about to continue making fun of the faun err satyr I mean nub when I hear a thump behind me.

"Don't look into her eyes." Gibby yells so we all automatically look down. She comes close to me so close that I'm losing the battle to look into her eyes.

"Come on Puckett if that's your real name anyway look into my eyes why should you care for a father who abandoned you who didn't even love you enough to keep you with your real family instead of sending you out to live with some drunk." Huh? What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I snap harshly still keeping my eyes closed "my dad died before I was born."

She laughed cruelly "yeah right just like Carly's mom died and Freddie's dad died and your friend Gibby is human. You'd be better off turned into statues especially you Puckett because I can already smell that you're a powerful demigod although the stench of your so called mother hid you from me for so long but not anymore!"

I don't know exactly what happened (because I had my eyes close after all) all I remember is feeling something sharp slash my stomach and then sailing into the air and landing hard. I could feel her coming closer when I heard Gibby yell "Sam catch." I looked up at him and something sailed in the air and I caught thinking it was going to be a gun or at least a bat or something but no it was a necklace with one side being bronze and having an oak other side had an inscription in what looked like latin and was inlaiden with gold and had an eagle on the back.

"Gibby what the Hades am I supposed to do with a neckalace!"

"Tap the oak tree symbol!" So Itaped it and the necklace became heavy in my hand and the side under the medalion became hard (ha-ha that's what she said) and leathered bound with a bronze hilt and the side above the hilt turned into a gold/bronze blade with an inscription in both Roman and Greek.

"Wow." I muttered and closed my eyes because I could feel her right behind me so I swung for all I was worth when I heard sickening kersplat and I looked back to see the back of snake faces head turning to sand but there was something weird about it. It sorta looked like she was…reforming.

"Crap guys we got to get out of here!" Gibby nodded and dusted of his hide.

"Sam's right guys we have to move now let's go!" he started trotting away leaving Carly, Freddie, and I in the dust. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

* * *

><p>Can you guess who the parents are? I can XD lol shoot me a reveiw<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

ok sorry it took me so long we were on vacation.. so anyway I own icarly yeah and i'm also a purple zebra named bobby p. yeah read my sarcasm! I don't own icarly pjo

* * *

><p>"SPENCER!" The young artist had been eating soup with his feet yeah I know what a spazz so he started choking surprised at his little sisters' outbreak. I sighed feeling a pang of pain where Mrs. Briggs had slashed me with claws. I looked down to see I was bleeding significantly but not enough to kill me so I ignored it.<p>

"I've got it" I said while slapping him on the back hard as he spit out a piece of chicken.

"Thanks Sam." He said gasping for breath.

"NEVER MIND THAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY MOM WASN'T DEAD!" Spencer's eyes widened and he tried running up the steps with Carly hot on his trail.

"Spencer don't walk away from me!"

"I can't hear you BLAH BLAH!" he came back down the stairs with his hands covering his ears I rolled my eyes. I loved Spencer even if he was a spazz but now I was starting to get annoyed. I was still mad at Fredward, we just got chased by our teacher/medusa, one of my best friends is half goat, and I'm tired and bleeding and I just want to find out what's going on.

"SPENCER!" Carly looked red in the face and finally I did the only thing a sane person would do I grabbed an orange and chucked it at him.

"OW SAAAM!" he whined I just shook my head my patience had run thin.

"SPENCER WE JUST GOT ATTACKED BY SOME SNAKE LADY, I'M TIRED, HUNGRY, BLEEDING AND I WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT CHIZ IS GOING ON!" Spence sighed heavily and sat down and looked at Gibby.

"How much did you tell them already?" he asked

"Nothing all they know is that something is trying to kill them." Gibby replied. I shook my head I couldn't believe this was happening.

Freddie who had been silent all this time spoke up "wait Sam did you say you where bleeding." I felt my anger rise a bit. _After all the crud you said you want to act like were still friends huh. _

I snapped "Mind your own freaking business Benson!" he looked taken aback I didn't care so I turned to face Spence.

"Ok so you want to telling us what's going on?" he nodded and looked at Fredpuss.

"Freddie you need to hear this from your mom." Fredward nodded and walked out to his crazy moms' apartment. Spencer looked at me.

"Sam yours is a special case and even your mom doesn't even know about it well she knows that you're not really her daughter but the other parts…" I looked at him.

"What do you mean my mom isn't my real mom!" he sighed and looked up at me and Carly regretfully.

"That's for Chiron to explain to you." I glared at him could no one give me a straight answer!

"What the chizz is a Chiron!"

"Not what whom." Gibby said and I jumped out of my feet I had completely forgotten goat boy was there. It didn't stop me from glaring at him though he shifted uncomfortably under my glare and I could feel a crackle in the air almost like electricity. Spencer quickly intervened.

"But I guess I can tell you girls the basics." He took a deep breath before continuing "You guys know the greek and roman mythology right?" We nodded not sure where he was going with this.

"Ok well you know those myths where the Gods and Goddesses sorta got together with humans." He was blushing as he said this and it was to good of an opportunity to pass up.

"You mean they had se-"

"SAM!" Carly said her motherly attitude coming back I rolled my eyes and flashed my signature grin.

"Well its true it happens when a-"

"OK moving on." Spencer said looking extremely embarrassed I smirked my work had been done. "Well they still exist and one of them are your parents Carly one of the Olympians is your mother and Sam one of them is your father." I was confused but not as confused as Carly.

"But Spencer you said mom died while giving birth to me." Carly said her voice somewhat guilty and sad.

Spencer shook his head "No Carly my mom died in a car crash and after she died dad promised never to date again. He kept until he met your mother fell in love did the deed and never heard from her again until you arrived in a wicker basket with a note attached explaining everything."

Carly looked heartbroken so I put my hand on her shoulder as Gibby wrapped his arm around her waist. When she spoke her voiced cracked a bit "So whose my mom." Spencer shrugged

"I honestly don't know kiddo, but I do know one thing you're still my sister no matter what and I love you." Carly hugged Spencer and me and Gibby looked at each other both a little uncomfortable with the family love fest gross it made me want to puke.

"Okay I'm gonna go check on Freddie." Gibby said quietly slipping out of the room. I got up from my seat wincing a little at the pain in my stomach and feeling a little dizzy. I shook my head trying to clear my aching head. I was about to hightail it out of here when Spence noticted.

"Sam wait." Damn it Spence! I turned around slowly.

"Yeah what do you want Spence" I sighed not realy looking forward to this.

"Were not done here." He said wiping away the reminder of tears from his eyes. I rolled my eyes and sat down heavily on the coach.

"Okay what's my story and shouldn't my mom be telling me this."

"Nope we got to getcha to camp as soon as possible"

"What camp?"

* * *

><p>yeah next chapter will probably be in fredweirds point of veiw and then we get to meet some of our fave demigods! so shoot me a reveiw or I'll get zeus to throw some lightining at you<p>

Zeus: YOU DARE TELL ME THE KING OF THE GODS WHAT TO DO!

me: unless you want me to tell Hera about you and whats her name Ti-

Zeus: Ok ok ok please don't tell her about tiffany!

Hera: and who the HADES is tiffany

Zeus: Oh s%$&


	4. Chapter 4

hey everyone! Thanks skippo for being my sole reveiwer *weeps silently* oh well i like writing so its not gonna get me down! But seriously guys i need to kno if my story is any good any way i don't own icarly blah blah or pjo blah blah

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie P.O.V<strong>

I slammed my head against the wall repeatedly ugh I'm so stupid why the hell did I say that to Sam! Now she hated me ugh I'm such a nub all these thoughts were running through my mind as I walked through the door to my apartment and sighed this was going to be a long talk.

"Freddie!" My mom said "take of your shoes you're going to track mud and that contains monepolyiouses!" I rolled my eyes I love my mom and everything but it's starting to get on my nerves a little. I didn't want to make her mad though so I took them off and put on those little plastic booties while she tried to disinfect my hair. I shoved her hands off me.

"Freddie!" she yelled I felt a little bad but we needed to talk I mean it's not every day your English teacher turns into a snake lady!

"Mom what really happened to my dad and don't lie to me I already know that he's some type of God." She paled and sat down heavily on our antibacterial couch. Yeah I know.

"Freddie sit down." I sat and she took a deep breath right when Gibby game bursting through our door in all his shirtless and goatly glory. I thought my mom would have a heart attack but she seemed strangely ok with it almost like she expected it.

"Hey Mrs. Benson"

"Hello Gibby I trust you haven't said anything to my baby yet did you?"

"No ma'm I'm just here to see how it's going." My mom nodded and smiled her normal tight lipped condescending smile.

"Ok I'm just about to tell him, but you can help yourself to some cucumber cups in the kitchen."

"Sweet!" Gibby yelled I shook my head amazed at how simple that exchange was.

My mom sighed before continuing "Ok so first you need to know a few things about your father." I nodded wanting her to continue telling me about this man I had never met.

"He was an amazing man strong, brave, sweet, and he could make anything with his hands he wasn't particularly handsome in fact you two look nothing alike except for your smile…oh he had the most amazing smile, he was absolutely dazzling."

"They always are." Gibby said mouth full of cucumber cups. I glared at him but my mom didn't seem to mind she just kept talking with this look on her face. It was a nice look I decided it made her look almost…normal.

"If he was so amazing why didn't you ever marry him?" Her eyes watered a bit and I instantly felt a pang of regret.

"His father said he couldn't none of the Gods could it was for the good of the free world." I nodded not really bothered by it I mean it hurt a little but when you're a God other things come first I guess.

"So this means I'm a demigod and a bunch of monsters are going to come after me?"

"Oh Freddie bear I never want you to find out! Now I have to send you away to camp!" she looked she was about to cry.

"What camp?" She had tears running down her face and I got a lump in my throat the same one I got when I yelled at Sam.

"Just go to your room and pack I'll go book five flights to New York Gibby will explain the rest." I nodded and walked to my room not sure what to pack. I started putting some clothes, my computer and my phone in my suitcase. When I heard I voice and jumped twenty feet in the air.

"You know you don't need any of that stuff except for some clothes and even then those are just in case you go on a quest." I looked at him I had no idea what he was talking about so I just shrugged grabbed a knapsack shoved some shirts and jeans into it I was about to shove my phone in my pocket when Gibby grabbed it and threw it against the wall.

"GIBBY!"

"Sorry Freddie but using a cell phone when you're a demigod is like sending a beacon saying hear I am come kill me so Hades can laugh at me!" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"But I always had a phone what's so different now."

"You know that makes your scent stronger." He shrugged as if it was common knowledge and scratched his shaggy hindquarters.

"So your half donkey."

"Blah hah I'm a goat!"

"What?"

"From the waist down I'm a goat great god Pan! If Grover heard about this he'd laugh his goatee right off!"

"Who's Grover?"

"Oh no one just a lord of the wild!" Gibby said waving his arms over his head for emphasis. My mom choose that exact moment to walk in.

"Come on boys we have to meet Spencer and the girls in the lobby. He's taking you to the airport." I nodded my mom's face looked devoid of emotion almost like she was trying to separate herself to me and God that hurt more than anything I've ever been through even when Sam snapped my arm in two places.

We took the elevator down to the lobby quiet the whole time except for Gibby munching on an apple. Now it was starting to make sense to me how he wouldn't eat meat but still kept his chubby stomach I mean that was his twenty-sixth apple! When we got down to the lobby Spencer and Carly looked like they had been crying and Sam was leaning against the wall looking she was trying to hide that she was in pain. I thought about asking her if she was alright, but decided against it. I didn't feel like getting my butt kicked right now.

"Hi Mrs. Benson have you told Freddie yet?" Spencer asked rubbing his eyes. My mom nodded solemnly and turned to me.

"Freddie you need to go with Spencer now okay I love you." Then she hugged me tightly and walked away and I was left feeling more heart broken than before.

* * *

><p>yeah i know it seems kinda rushed but i had to hurry up and get of the computer. Can you guess who their fathers and mother are? I can XD anyway hope everyone had a happy fourth of july!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I'm realy sorry I honestly wanted to post way sooner but I had some more faimly coming over and they were my cousins and its 4 of them and their ages are 2,3,4 and 6 and my mom made me baby sit all of them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I realy appreciate guys thanks!

Also before you read the story i changed sam wepon shrouded in the mist form from a butter sock to a necklace With an oak tree one side made of Celistial bronze and a eagle on the other side inlaid with celestial bronze I'll go back and change it in the other chapter.

oh and i don't own icarly or PJO or TLH

* * *

><p><strong>Sam P.O.V.<strong>

"So this is New York huh? Not bad I could get used to this." I say stretching and wincing a little at the pain in my stomach I had stopped bleeding but I was worried that if we had to run or something my wound would open back up I mean I had to change my shirt three times already to keep them from worrying.

"Yep well let's keep moving oh and Sam let me see your necklace." I tossed it to him he caught it and he motioned me over to him.

"Okay so Sammy." I punched him in the face hard no one calls me Sammy, no one on penalty of death.

"Ow Sam what was that for?" I slapped him again when Carly wasn't looking of course. Hey I may be stupid and impulsive but I didn't exactly have a death wish. I mean Carly wasn't exactly Shelby Marx but mess with her boyfriend or any of her friends and... Well let's just say the last guy who hurt one of us is somewhere in a crate in Mexico.

"For being an idiot now what did you want to show me Jibbly." He glared at me but opened his mouth to continue, looking at Spencer as he tried to hail a cab.

"Ok well you see your necklace right." I nodded for effect "Ok well remember how you touched the oak tree symbol and it turned into a sword?"

"Yeah go on Gibson."

"Well if you touch the Eagle symbol it'll turn into a pilum." I nodded impressed but then I was confused.

"Hey Gibby why do I have a greek sword and a roman spear?" I don't know how I could distinguish (yeah I know some big words) the two weapons from another but something told me it was somewhat unnatural almost dangerous. Hmm I like it sorta remminds of me cool!

"I honestly don't know Sam that's for you to discuss with Chiron." I looked at Gibby he looked nervous and I think he knew a little more than he would like to admit. I decided that for the most part he was telling the truth. So I decided to leave it alone for now anyway.

"Okay I'm not even gonna bother and ask who this Chiron guy is. So shouldn't we be moving along now oh mighty goat butt." I said bowing and gesturing broadly to make my point.

Gibby looked annoyed but he nodded and turned to face everyone "Sam's right guys we need to go now."

Spencer looked at Gibby "Got any drachmas?" he asked while rubbing his butt. I guess he was still in a lot of pain from his full body cavity search. Yeah just don't ask. Gibby said nothing just pulled a handful of Gold coins out of his pocket like it was no big deal! I mean these things were as big as sunshine girl cookies and made out of solid gold! I opened my mouth to say something when Spencer beat me to it.

"Dang Gibby you don't have enough cheddar to be dropping on your skeeze!" I smirked a little when Carly slapped her big brother on the head.

"That's it your done playing big pimping 2!"

"Caarrly!"

"Speeenceer." Carly said mocking him.

"Okay so where we headed Gibby." Freddie said I looked back at him glaring he shifts a little under my gaze and looks down. Spencer puts his hand on my shoulder no doubt having heard everything from Carly.

"Sam just put it away for now, we don't need this." Spencer whispered I nodded he was right. We needed to focus on where we were going.

"Yeah the nub is right where are we going?"

Gibby shook his head and shouted "Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês!" and threw the coin on the ground. For some reason I knew exactly what he said it was something along the lines of Stop, Chariot of Damnation and I have to tell you that didn't exactly help my mood one bit. The thing is I also really felt like he should have said _Subsisto, currus damnationis_ as well as the ancient greek but you know what ever flies your plane.

Nothing happened for a second until a cab came screeching through but this wasn't a cab at least not a real cab it looked like it was made entirely out of smoke. I was hesitant to get into the car at first when I turned around and saw Mrs. Briggs behind me she was looking for us I could tell. I poked Gibby's shoulder.

"What Sam?" he said no doubt still annoyed about the goat butt comment.

"We've got company and not the good kind." I say pointing behind me he takes one look and pales instantly.

"Okay everyone in the gray sister's cab now!" and all five of us peel off with Snake lady running behind us.

"Gibby what the chizz is going on I thought Sam killed her!" Carly yelled frantically while Freddie and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I thought she killed that skunk sack!" Freddie said I rolled my eyes what a nub he said it wrong.

"Bag" I corrected

"Skunk bag then." He said nodding and he tried to smile at me but I turned away angrily not this time Benson.

"Well yeah Sam did kill her and normally she'd be sent down to tarturus for at least a few months but since Gaia is awaking the souls are being raised from tarturus!" I had no idea what that meant but I knew it was bad. I looked out the window while the others talked thinking while the rainy night sky blurred. I know the cab is going way faster than humanly possible and normally I'd be freaked out a little but the thunder and lightning calms me I don't know why it just does.

"Okay out!" an ugly old hag with no eye and just a tooth yelled out. Normally I would have freaked out but, were being chased by a crazy snake teacher.

As the Cab pulled out with Spencer in it he said something about going to the New York earwax sculpture museum. I know what a spazz!

Carly turned to look at Gibby "Okay so where are we exactly?" I looked around and saw a sign that said something like Delipy Stayberry Fram or something like that hey can you blame me I have dyslexia! The only thing I could read with almost no problem whatsoever was Latin and Greek and even then it gave me a headache if I read big words.

"Home, we need to get up over yonder." We looked where he was pointing and I felt my heart sink it was over two miles away. Normally I could run a two mile in thirteen minutes easy but, I was feeling week.

I nodded though "Okay let's get over there."

Freddie nodded "Yeah I'm wet."

I smirked hey I might be mad at the nub but I never pass up a good joke "That's what she said." I snickered and Carly slapped me.

"Sam what have I told you about making those comments." She said in a motherly tone.

Rolling my eyes I answered "It's offensive and rude."

"Good girl" Carly said "Okay Gibby lets go." He smiled and took her hand and kissed her which almost turned into a full on make out session. I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Okay if you two are done grouping each other I'd like to not get caught by that ugly mess of a lady at least I think she's a girl."

Gibbys' eyes widened and Him, Carly and Freddie instantly looked down. "Um Sam you might not want t-"

I inturupted him I was on a roll "I mean did you notice how her face didn't change when she did! I guess you can't get any uglier than that!" I said laughing when I heard heavy Breathing behind me.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" I say closing my eyes.

"Yeah" Freddie says stating the obvious.

"Ah Chizz!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it shoot me a reveiw!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Ok guys I normally hate authors' notes because they just give you a false hope but this is something I want you to know. I won't be able to update 7/18-7/22 I'm going to diabetic camp (yeah I know lame but I enjoy it so ha!) and I won't be able to update till I get home. I'm working really hard on Chapter 6 so if I don't have it up by the time I leave I'll definitely have it up by the time I come back!**


	7. The real chapter 6

I don't own icarly or PJO blah blah on to the story!

* * *

><p>"Aww chizz!"<p>

"Ugly? UGLY!" I winced it was all I could do to keep from opening my eyes and glaring at her. I could hear her heavy breathing and smell her bad breath as she came close to me.

"I'll have you know Half-blood." She spits the name out like it's a bitter taste in her mouth "I was once beautiful you know courted, desired by all men. When Athena cursed me and turned me into this."

"Okay I get that your ugly and stuff but could you at least brush your teeth woo we it smelled like something died in there." She glared at or at least I think she did and picked me up by my shirt and threw me I landed hard and I felt my wound reopen with a vengeance. I saw her heading towards my friends. I taped the oak side of my necklace and felt my hand become heavy with the sword.

"Guys watch out!" I took two huge steps while pulling the sword back to take a huge swing. She turned around and deflected it with her claws. She pushed me away and disappeared. I swung blindly not being able to open my eyes fearing that I might turn to stone. I couldn't take it anymore. Opening my eyes slowly I turned and saw Carly trying to hit medusa with a stick but instead hit Fredward.

"Ow damn it Carly hit Briggs not me!" Freddie said rubbing his head as he scowled with his eyes closed at the direction he thought Carly was.

"Sorry Freddie." Carly says while taking another swing this time actually hitting Medusa and sending her flying into the arms of a nearby tree. Gibby went up and kicked her in the face for good measure.

"Okay guys to the tree no stopping let's go!" he grabbed Carlys' hand and trotted away with Freddie behind them and me bringing up the rear. I looked up and saw a huge oak tree with a dragon guarding it. My friends had already crossed the border and where standing on the porch of a huge farmhouse when I heard a huge screech behind me.

"Half-blood"

"Crap!" Closing my eyes I do an about face and turn my necklace back into a sword.

"Sam!" I hear Freddie scream I hear scuffling almost like he's trying to get to me but is being stopped.

"No you don't have weapon on you! This is Sams' fight now." Yeah thanks for the help Gibby.

I hear a Hispanic accent call out "Hear catch!" something flies threw the air and I catch it. Looking down I see a pair of sunglasses.

"What the chizz I'm I supposed to do with this?" I hear an exasperated sigh a couple of yards behind me.

"What do you think put them on!" oh well it's not like I have anything to lose. Shrugging I put them on shocked to find that I could look into medusas' eyes without turning to stone but, everything looked weird almost like I was looking into a mirror. We stood their sizing each other up. I made the first move bringing the blade in an overhead swing which she easily swatted to the side.

"I'm beginning to question your parentage. I thought you were supposed to be powerful!" Medusa taunted. I gritted my teeth and stayed put while she tried to come at me with her claws. Waiting till the last moment I did an army tuck and roll to get out of the way. Her momentum caused her to hit barrier of the farm house and bounce away. She turned around looking even more pissed than before. She ran at me and tried to slash me, ducking I swung my sword at her stomach hitting it and causing a gash. I heard a screech and looked not expecting to be hit by a bronze claw going at sixty miles per hour. It caught me underneath my left eye dragging up effectively taking of my sunglasses and giving her the advantage. Closing my eyes I swung blindly making contact with one of her claws before she sliced at me stomach again. This time I fell to my knees and didn't get back up. Oh gods this hurts so much I could feel the life draining away from me and I was starting to feel really dizzy. I shook my head no I'm not giving up now I'm Sam Puckett damn it! Grabbing my sword and turning it into a pilum. I got up to face her thankful for the extra reach. I lunged trying to stab her and instead ended up falling flat on my face. This time she turned me around so that I was lying flat on my back.

"See godling I knew I would get to kill you eventually." I could hear the smile in her voice as she tried to get me to open my eyes. She almost succeeded when I heard a whistling sound through the air and a loud thunk. Looking up I saw medusa get hit with a three pound hammer and fall back almost with a dazed look on her face. Memorizing her position I grabbed the lance and charged. This time getting full contact with her flesh. Pulling the lance out I saw her double over in pain with her eyes to the ground. Turning my pilum back into a sword I got in position to strike.

Before I could cut of her head. She spoke the words that made my blood run cold "Strike me down godling but you'll never win. Kill me and others shall rise in my place! Either way you'll lose."

Shaking my head I brought my sword down with all the strength left in my body and heard a sickening kersplat to let me know my job was done.

"Heads up." I said smiling before I felt all the fatigue hit me.

"Great job!" I hear somewhere far off. Turning around to face the voice I see my three friends smiling faces and the faces of three strangers. I try to smile at them but I feel to week to smile. I step back suddenly overcome with fatigue and try to find balance. Failing to get any I slip and fall flat on my back. Last thing I see is Freddies' worried face before I let darkness overcome me.

* * *

><p>So I'm not really proud on the way this came out but I worked hard on it. Please shoot me a reveiw and let me know what you think!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Oh my God guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update I had majors writers block! Oh if you haven't read chapter 6 go read it because i put it up shortly before i left and I only got one reveiw for it so I'm hoping that its because you guys didn't see it and not because my story sucks...hopefully anyway i don't own icarly or pjo or tlh

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes groggily blinking a little to try and kill the massive headache. I try to lift my head up and it feels like my head weighs a ton. When I finally succeed in bring my head up I look around. I look to my left and see a boy who's asleep on a chair mouth wide open and snoring away. Looking to my right I see a boy and a girl asleep on a coach sorta thing. I smirk thinking they look cute together sorta like Gibby and Carly. As soon as I remember my friends my heart starts pounding against my ribcage in fear. Oh my Gods did I fail are they okay? What about Freddie oh God Freddie…<p>

I quickly reach up for my necklace. When an arm whips out and stops me. I look up and find myself staring into strangely familiar piercing electric blue eyes that sorta look a little like mine. The boy looked about my age and was sorta attractive I guess. It felt weird to say he looked attractive, I don't understand why I felt that way I just did. Shaking my head I squinted through the pain in my head and studied him closer he had tidied close cropped hair and small scar on the corner of his lip. I looked into his eyes and it was apparent he was doing the same as me sizing me up seeing if I was a threat. I must have passed his test because he gave me a small smile and let go off my arm before re-extending it. I look around and realized that this was the same guy that was cuddling with his girlfriend a moment ago. I smirked at the guy he looked pretty cool.

"Hey I'm Jason Grace _s_on of Jupiter, child of Rome, consul to demigods and praetor of the First Legion." He said softly but there was a glint of confidence in his piercing blue eyes. I decided immediately that if I could choose anyone to lead me in battle this guy would be it.

"Sam Puckett" I said while grasping his hand firmly. "Web show co-host president of the pork lover association, and avid cheese burger lover." Jason chuckled a little and I smiled feeling a fond affection I usually held only for Carly, Gibby, and Spencer. Yeah I know what about Freddie? Freddie was different I don't know how he just was. At the thought of my friends panic set in again. Where are they? Are they okay? Are the safe?

"My friends are they…" I gulped overcome with worry.

Jason smiled "Your friends are fine, though I have to admit the faun is pretty strange."

I smirked everyone was put off by Gibby at first but he was a great friend. "Yeah he's something else."

Relaxing I asked the question that had been on my mind since I woke up "Where am I?"

He grimaced a little and shifted uncomfortably "You're at Camp half blood the only safe place for greek demigods on the planet."

"Ok if it's so safe why you look like I do before I bolt from the cops." He sighed and I felt like I overstepped my boundaries. I mean I just met this dude five minutes ago!

"Hey it's okay man you don't have to tell me I was just wondering."

He shakes his head again "No it's cool you should know."

He took a deep breath before continuing "Like I said this is the safest place for Greek half-bloods but I'm a Roman half blood." I nodded for some reason I understood how dangerous that was.

"Okay so a couple of months ago I woke up on a bus…" and he goes on to explain his relationship with Juno or Hera like most people here called her. Then he explained how his friends Leo and Piper along with a weird satyr Coach hedge managed to defeat Gaea and perhaps the most chilling how she promised to come back and wreak havoc. What really made my hear stop was how he the Gods thought that pushing the Roman and Greek demigods together would only provide more bloodshed. I thought about this camp and felt a chilling feeling that I didn't belong here. That my presence would only make things worse. I thought about asking Jason the possibility of being a roman demigod. I decided against it though because as he went on to explain _legio dimidium sanguinum_ which I roughly understood to be Latin for the legion of half bloods. The more I felt like only half of me would fit in the legion as well as camp half blood. It creeped me out to no end. If I'm not roman or Greek what am I?

"Wow that's…intense" I say slowly trying to keep myself calm.

"You have no idea." He says shaking his head.

"But you know man I asked you for a rundown not your full life story!" I guawf loudly and he chuckles softly. I get the feeling this kid doesn't laugh much but from what he tells me he seems to have a pretty moderate sense of humor.

"So where are my friends?" I ask as the guy to my left Leo I think his name is mumbles something about spark plugs in his sleep.

He yawns "Oh their probably at the chow hall err pavilion getting some food you've been out for two days. Chiron had to order them to leave your bedside." I smirked thinking of Gibby hustling some poor sap into seeing who can eat the most apples

"Even Freddie?" I ask a little nervous of the answer.

"Who?" he said looking up from staring at the girl who had long since fallen of the couch and onto the wooden floor.

I rolled my eyes it seemed like everyone here was attached. Not that I minded with those two, I mean Jason seemed cool and all but something about him put me off.

"So is that your girl?" I ask nodding my head towards the sleeping figure on the floor.

"I wish I knew for sure." I nod realizing that the sleeping figure on the coach is Piper the girl he was telling me about. I study the girl for the first time in the fifteen minutes I've been awake. I notice outright that she's pretty even though it's apparent that she's trying hard not to. She has chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on both sides of her hair. I don't know why but I immediately approve of her for Jason why? I don't know it just seems like something I'm supposed to do.

"So you were talking about the Freddie guy is he your boyfriend?" He quips while waggling his eyebrows.

"What eww No! Freddie gross!" I say blushing up a storm.

"Aww your blushing!" he responds while rubbing his forearms.

"THAT'S IT!" I let out a loud war cry and lunged forward thinking I had caught him of guard. I was wrong. He ducked with reflexes almost as fast if not faster than mine. My forward momentum carried me of the bed and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Ow my um arm." I faked moaned pathetically.

"Oh my gods I am really sorry here let me help you up." He says eyes flashing guiltily. I smirk as I reach up to grab his arm. He realizes what I'm about to do a little too late because suddenly he's in a headlock and I'm cutting of all oxygen to his brain.

"O-okay you win." He gasps out desperately clawing at my arm trying to get free smirking I squeeze tighter before releasing him.

"How-do-you-know-roman-wrestling-moves?" He says trying to catch his breath. I shrug and look around to see that the other two teenagers are awake and are looking at us with amused expressions.

The boy, Leo speaks up first "ha-ha looks like the almighty Jason got beat by a girl!" he says laughing loudly. The girl next to him rolls her eyes.

"Oh pleases like you wouldn't have gotten your butt beat down." She says smirking

"Yeah well I got to go." He says mumbling something about finishing the Argo II or something or another. I roll my eyes great another nub just like Benson.

"Okay well if you're up and ready we should take you to get some chow." Jason speaks up suddenly serious.

I look at Piper my eyes silently conveying the question "is he always like this?"

Piper mouths "you have no idea."

"Wow it smells awesome over here!" I say as we enter the chow hall well it's not really a chow hall more like a dinning pavilion thing. Now I'm not the type of girl that likes everything to be overly beautiful but this place was wow. The pavilion was framed in Grecian columns on a hill that overlooks the sea and there were twenty tables and according to what Piper was telling me the dining table and cabins where separated by who your parents are.

"But I don't know who my dad is." I said protesting.

She gave me a small condescending smile "I know so until your claimed you get to eat with the Hermes cabin." She explained pointing at a table with a bunch of trouble making looking kids and my friends.

"Sam!" I turn and see Carly just in time to see her hug/tackle me.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she says while squeezing the life out of me.

"Carly-I-can't-breathe"

"Oh sorry." She releases me and I'm able to breathe easier.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Fredward."

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie P.O.V.<strong>

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Fredward." She says I search her lovely electric blue eyes for an emotion any at all but I don't find any.

"I'm glad your okay." I say quietly; nervously looking into her eyes. Her gaze softens but doesn't let up.

"Yeah I'm glad I'm okay to." She says going back to glaring at me then she turns to a boy about our age.

"So when I'm I going to be claimed again?"

The boy shrugs "I don't know probably during the campfire but until then yes you have to sit with the nub." He says glaring at me.

I'm taken aback why is he glaring at me? He doesn't even know me! I glare back angry that he only heard Sams' account. I mean I know I was a jerk but cut me some slack I'm trying to apologize okay!

Sam laughs and punches him on the shoulder! What the Hades! I'm the only one she's aloud to abuse!

"Nice one Jason!" she says still chuckling the boy 'Jason' smirks.

"I should go sit down." He says smiling "See ya later Puckett."

"Bye Grace." The boy grimaces at his last name but gives her smile anyway.

I find myself getting extremly angry. Why? I don't know it's not like I'm Jealous or anything. I mean I don't like Sam right?

"Freddie!" I hear Carly yell

"What!" I snap back harshly immediately regretting it.

"You head!" I look up and see a fiery red hammer hologram spinning around my head.

Chiron is the first to speak "It is determined" All around me Campers are bowing even Sam who doesn't look to happy about it.

"My father?" I ask confused.

Chiron nods "Hephaestus God of blacksmiths, Lord of the forges Hail Freddie Benson son of the Fire God."

* * *

><p>Okay so one down two more to go oh and don't worry Jason isn't gonna steal Sam even though it seems like it in this chapter trust me it is so far of from the truth. Anyway its voting time for carly should I<p>

A: Keep her with Gibby

or

B: Make her date Leo

shoot me a reveiw with your opnion!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

**Ok guys I sincerely apologize for not updating my story sooner. I've been under a lot of stress with school and the raider team and its just been a very hectic year for me but I promise this story will be updated by next Friday at the latest. Anyways thank you for all the reviews and for your support.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys I'm back I realy apoligize for being so late on this story so hopefuly this makes up for it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie P.O.V.<strong>

Chiron nods "Hephaestus God of blacksmiths, Lord of the forges Hail Freddie Benson son of the Fire God."

"Uh what?" I say stupidly. People from the Ares cabin snicker but other than that I see a lot of looks of pity.

"Your father is Hephaestus." Chiron says as if that is supposed to clear everything up.

"Yeah that clears things up alright." I mumble under my breath. At that moment I hear someone speak up behind me and I nearly shoot ten feet in the air.

"Yeah I know how that feels." After getting over my shock I turn around to see a boy about my age with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful babyish face and a mischievous smile.

The stranger extends his hand and I grab it "Leo Valdez counselor of cabin nine, and your brother." He says finishing with a smile.

"My my Bro- brother" I question nervously

Leo grins "Yea but don't feel too bad we don't look the same not everyone can be as devilishly handsome, striking, das-"

"Moving on" Chiron says "Freddie this is Leo he'll be showing you around for the day."

Chiron the turns to the rest of the campers "Okay everyone back to their regular activities don't forget capture the flag is tomorrow."

Everyone starts to turn around and head to whatever their supposed to be doing even Sam who never takes orders from anybody.

"So...anyways" Leo says and I jump a little I had forgotten he was there.

"Yeah anyways weren't you supposed to show me around?" I say after calming down.

"Oh yeah broseph but before I show you to our totally awesome cabin, there's something I want you to see first." Leo says leading me into the woods "you're a computer guy right?"

"Of course I am man." I reply looking around as he leads me toward a small clearing with about a dozen kids all covered in grease and working on what appears to be a boat with a dragon mast head.

"Wow that looks epic." I say mouth agape.

Leo smiles "thanks bro but I need a little bit of help with the computerized defense system, think you can help me?"

I looked up at the boat and smirked "does nug nug breathe?"

Leo looked at me like I had just suggested eating a baby "what?"

I sighed "never mind let's just get started."

"Sweet" Leo said and he put his arm around me and introduced me to the rest of the Hephaestus kids and at that moment I knew I found a place with kids like me.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I looked around the campfire and sighed heavily as I found my friends. Sam was sitting to the left of the campfire next to Jason and Piper. Freddie was wearing a United States army BDU jacket while laughing and having a great old time with rest of his friends? Siblings? Hades I don't know and honestly I don't care as much as I want my friend to be happy I felt as if they left me in the dust even Gibby! I hadn't seen him around since Freddie had been claimed.

"You ok over there?" I hear a voice with a slight Mexican accent call out. I look to see that the voice belongs to the Hephaestus cabin counselor.

"I'm fine shouldn't you be with your cabin?"

"Yea but you seemed sad and Freddie wanted to check up on you but I'd rather he not get in trouble the first day he's been claimed. Want a breath mint not that your breath stinks or nothing its jus-"

I can't help but stare at him as he rambles on he has this cute way of talking like he's scared someone is going to cut him off and for some reason it's quite endearing.

I cut him of midsentence "thank you you're very sweet."

"Uh so how's it hanging?" Leo says

"Good for the most part."

"For the most part?" Leo asks

"Yeah..." I'm about to explain more when I see Gibby start walking towards the cabins I immediately decide to follow him.

"I got to go to the…bathroom! So I'll talk to you later."

"Um bye" Leo says is that disappointment in his voice? No it's not possible a guy like him would never be interested in a girl like me. I shake my head while walking towards the cabins no I can't think like that I have a boyfriend!

I've been following Gibby for about ten minutes when he leads me to the basketball courts I stand behind a hoop and wait quietly.

"It's okay you can come out now." He says gently

A girl about my age steps out of the shadows and I'm shocked that I recognize her from the Demeter cabin "finally! It's bad enough you haven't dumped the skank yet but I have to see her hanging on your arm all day."

Gibby huffed "come on Daisy that's not fair! I'm just waiting till she's claimed she deserves to be happy for a little while!"

"Whatever" she mumbles

Gibby smiles and pulls her in close "come on you know you're the only one for me" then he leans and kisses her and my heart literally cracks. I turn around and run away tears running down my face.

"Carly baby wait!" Gibby cries as he tries to run after me leaving that skunk sack in the dust. I'm faster and in better shape than Gibby so I leave him in the dust and as soon as I reach the campfire I fling myself into Sam's arms and start crying.

"Carls whats wrong?" my best friend asks worriedly wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I just shake my head and look up at her as she glances at Freddie for help.

"Carly just calm down and tell us whats going." Freddie says soothingly. I nod silently and Sam hugs me tighter to give me some reassurance. I step back and face both of them

"Gibby cheated on me." I say quickly before I burst into tears again.

I hear Sam growl out "he did what?" crap as sad as I am I don't exactly want Gibby castrated with a rusty spoon.

"Uh..." I try to say but Sam isn't listening she's rambling on.

"I'm a kill him! I'll cut of his balls with a rust spoon and then I'll give him a royal fizzbin! You in flametard?" Sam says looking straight at Freddie.

Freddie nods and turns to me "Definitely don't worry Carly we'll get this skunk sack."

"Bag" Sam corrects looking at the figure coming over the hill "speak of the devil its goat butt himself."

Gibby runs past all the campers and starts towards me when Sam tackles him and starts punching him in the face. At that point everyone for some reason decides to fight each other. I see a Hephaestus kid Daniel I think his name is punch Clovis straight in the face.

"What did I say about hurting her you ignorant piece of crap!" Sam screams as Freddie holds Gibby while Sam socks him in the face.

"Heroes I order you to cease and desist immediately!" Chiron yells before he gets hit in the face with a shaving cream pie.

"Stop it." I say quietly no one pays attention, Sam and Freddie switch positions and Freddie hit him so hard I thought he cracked his jaw.

"STOP IT!" I yell and I feel power coursing through my body. On instinct I raise my hand and Sam, Freddie and Gibby are all hanging in the air by apple trees.

"Now is everyone calm!"

When all three nod their heads I drop my hands and they all land on the ground with a thump.

"Carly how'd you do that?" Freddie ask while helping Sam up

I blush "I don't know it just sort of happened." Then I hear Freddie gasp.

"What is there something on my face?"

"No Carly your head." I look up to see a brown wheat hologram.

Chiron steps forward and kneels "It has been determined Demeter Goddess of the harvest, queen of the seasons Hail Carly Shay daughter of the Goddess of agriculture."

* * *

><p><strong>Woop there it is! Freddie and Carly have both been claimed reveiw please!<strong>


End file.
